The present invention generally relates to security credentials.
The use of passwords to ensure secure access to computer systems is well known. Unfortunately, it is not unusual for a user to misremember or mistype their password. Accordingly, many systems provide a user multiple attempts to enter their password. Sometimes, a hint is provided after a first incorrect entry. Other times, a user's only recourse might be to reset their password and have a new password emailed to them.
In order to try to prevent brute force attacks, some systems limit the number of attempts that a user can make. Other systems utilize a mechanism, such as CAPTCHA, which provides blurred strings a user must retype in order to try to prevent repeated, automated password entry.
A need exists for improvement in systems and methods related to security credentials. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.